Driving Lessons
by bloodyTIME
Summary: The students of namimori are taking driving lessons! How will Tsuna and the others do on their first test drive... with a motorcycle!


**Hi everyone! I got this idea and I had to type it out. I have no idea how driving lessons work so i just made something where Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera could show off their awesome skills.**

**This is actually my first fic so be warned! Some phrases might be off cause I tried to avoid swearing... which was hard.**

**I don't own KHR and never will (damn)**

* * *

><p>"Listen up kids! Today you're going to get to try driving a car!" shouted an instructor up at front, "And yes, you are allowed to try driving a motorcycle!" cutting off many hands raised whose owners were probably going to ask that little question, "Raise your hand if you wish to try riding a motorcycle!"<p>

All hands from the crowd in front of him went up. The instructor started going down his list of students, trying to decide who looked responsible enough to go first. After last time, he really wanted to be careful with this. That's when a bunch of voices cut into his thoughts.

"Why's the teacher taking so long? Just choose someone already!"

"Seriously, like riding a motorcycle's that hard. He's probably just too dumb to be able to drive properly."

"Hah! Maybe I should just go and do it myself! It's way too easy!"

He looked up at all the cocky faces. His eye twitched in annoyance. _'You brats think you're so good huh? Well then, maybe you need a lesson in humility.'_

"Alright, everyone follow me!" shouted the instructed, leading them to a different course. A smirk graced his lips as he saw faces go pale at the sight. The course itself was designed for an advanced, more 'exciting' way of driving. _'If they try that, there's no way they'll not get hurt, and it's plain obvious!', _he laughed to himself, ignoring his sadistic thoughts.

"Seeing how you all think it's soooo easy, would anyone care to have a trial run first?" he asked.

Looking at all the scared faces, he felt satisfied, until three hands went up. He stood frozen for a few seconds, shocked that there actually idiots this stupid. Snapping out of it, he looked at his clipboard, "So we have Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sawada Tsunyoshi. Alright, come on over", he said, trying to keep his fear and slight annoyance off his face. Sure he was scared of what would happen, but no way was he getting shown up by a bunch of kids! Then he heard whispers from the crowd.

"Dame-Tsuna's going! Ha, this will be worth the laugh! I mean, he can barely ride a bike!"

"He's totally going to wipe out; and I thought this wouldn't be fun"

"Gokudera's kinda obvious but really? Yamamoto's going? And what's Dame-Tsuna thinking!"

"They're totally going to get killed! Gokudera-san! Yamamoto-san!"

"Hah! Looks like it's good riddance to Dame-Tsuna."

Paling at the comments, he decided, to heck with his pride, he can't let these kids go on this death trap. He proceeded to get the brats the heck out of there, or he would have if the trio hadn't already gotten on the bikes and had started off. _'Oh gods they're dead! I'm dead!' _he panicked, as he saw the boys drive off without teaching them anything.

He and the students watched with fearful faces, as they started to plan out their funerals. Well, until the three started to actually drive. They watched with stunned faces and open mouths as the trio weaved through the course with obvious ease and expertise. Looking as if they'd popped out of some biker magazine or stunt show, they swerved and zoomed and even jumped some ramps without even breaking a sweat!

The trio pulled up next to the students once they were done and slid off.

"Hiiii! That last turn was a bit tricky" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Che, that was way too easy" scoffed a pissed off Gokudera.

"Ahahaha! That was really fun!" laughed Yamamoto.

The rest of them stood shock still, frozen and incapable of speech or thought.

"Hmmm, what's wrong everyone?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. The others still had moved.

"Che, just leave those idiots alone tenth; they're not worthy of your concern!"Shouted a, for some reason, STILL pissed off Gokudera.

"Hey, why not take another spin! It's been ages since we got to ride bikes!" suggested Yamamoto.

Shrugging, the trio pulled on their helmets and went off, leaving behind the shocked group.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a small figure was hidden. "Glad to see they haven't forgotten what they learnt in the future", he smirked then frowned, turning to the STILL frozen kids and teacher, "You know Leon? I think they might have fainted."


End file.
